falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Perpetual
Fort Perpetual is a top secret fortress that lays hidden deep within the Owyhee Mountains, eighty miles west of Boise, Idaho. Intended to be a shelter for the millitary elite following the nuclear holocaust, and outfitted with the finest technology Pre-War America could provide at the time, Fort Perpetual has become a final defiant stronghold for the Enclave in the waining years of the second century following the Great War. As it stands, Fort Perpetual has seen far better days, with various areas locked down or overrun by Ghoulified personnel or in a state of dangerous disrepair. But the Idaho Cell truges on, slowly but surely retaking much of the base and bringing damaged systems back online. History Pre-War Conceived by the American Government at the onset of the rescource wars and completed during the shortages of 2066, Fort Perpetual was intended to be a bastion of resistance should the commuinst forces of Red China overrun bases further west, and as such was built to withstand a consdierable amount of punishment and neglect. With vast armories and food processing plants, Fort Peperpetual was designed to garrison a massive army and provide the armed forces of the post-nuelcar war America with a fortress that would sorely test the Chiniese invaders. However, at its completion, the base was staffed with only a basic skeleton crew, while other bases such as Mariposa and Raven Rock recived much more attention in terms of staffing. In the end, Fort Perpetual was considered little more than an arms depot, a well of rescources other, more vital bases could draw upon. Its use as a fortress, though clearly evident, was never thought of as an inevitabilty, but as a coninicdence. The Great War Complaints about staffing were never adressed, and when the bombs fell, the massive fortress, which could have easily housed upwards of 4,000 armed combatants alone, was forced to go on with little more than a four-hundred man skeleton crew for the better part of a hundred years. First Century While maintaining contact with other Enclave forces, and shipping off a large amount of expendable supplies to the other cells scattered across post-war America, the Idaho Cell found itself fighting an uphill battle to keep the base functioning. The use of a small army of matiance robots slowed the fortresses decline greatly, but in the end Fort Pepertual was simply too large to keep all of its systems functioning. Many non-essential sections were cordoned off, only to be accessed when the more essential sections needed raw materials they could canniablize from the neglected systems. New Blood In 2171, Fort Perpetual recived a much needed influx of personnel from other cells, and this contributed greatly to the sustainment and even the reclimation of various sections of the base, some of which had been overrun by deadly wildlife that had managed to creep into sections at the outer perimiter of the base. Reactor C Meltdown A freak accident in 2199 claimed a large number of the bases personnel and forced it to run with only 60% power for the rest of its forseeable future. In the end, those who did not die from the radiation that rendered a full quarter of the bases lowermost southern section uninhabitable were Ghoulified. Eventually radiation levels would drop far enough to make forays into these sections, collectively known as the Red Zone, but the discovery of the Ghoulified personnel sparked a small civil war within Fort Perpetual that lasts to this very day. The Ghoulified members of the Idaho Cell have survived for now by retreating further into more saturaited zones, where their former comrades cannot follow. But soon the raidation levels will drop far enough that the human forces of Fort Perpetual can overrun and eradicate the Ghouls... that is, if the Ghouls don't find a way to set off a power surge that would send the two remaining reactors into a meltdown and flood the entire base with radiation. Present Locations Fort Perpetual is an expansive fortress that runs through nearly the entirety of the Owyhee Mountians, and has various facilites that were cerated with all cutting edge technology Pre-War America could provide. Hangars A, B, and C (a.k.a the Eagles Roost, Crows Nest, and the Beehive) Located at the highest levels of Fort Perpetual, these three large hangars are each designed for specific types of aircraft. Though full of the most advanced arieal war machines Pre-War America could offer, much of it lies idle, unused since the base was first completed. This is due to fuel shortages, which render much of the Idaho Cells considerable air power inoperable. In fact, much of it has already been cannabalized for raw materials to make weapons and armor, as well as keep other facilites functioning. Hangar A, known as the Eagles Roost amongst the personnel, is home to the Idaho Cells wing of jet fighters and other fast attack craft. Though seldom used due to the massive amounts of fuel the platforms consume, when they are deployed they are responsible for the surgical elimination of enemy strongpoints, be they bunkers of high concentrations of hostiles, the forces of Hangar A will obliteraite them with tactical nukes and guided missle strikes. Hangar B, known as the Crows Nest, is the most active of Fort Perpetuals three air wings, made up of unmaned reconcence drones and other small, lightweight systems, the forces of Hangar B provide the Idaho Cell with a constant stream of intelegance for their forces on the ground and in the air. Hangar B is also the baisis for the Idaho Cells spy-net, using the most advanced optics and audio equipment made by man to listen in on various conversations and happenings in the Idaho Wastes. Hangar C, also known as the Beehive, is home to Fort Perpetuals sizeable wing of Vertibirds. Being the most active of the wings, Hangar C's forces see alot of action, from providing close air support, to deploying ground units in the field. Research and Development (a.k.a R&D) The R&D section is located in the very center of the fort, and is responsible for the development and matiance of all of the Idaho Cells advanced equipment and sentsitive materials, as well as the day to day matiance of the bases systems. R&D is home to the best and brightest minds the Idaho Cell has to offer, experts in robotics, energy weapons and even biologist speicalizing in the mutant fauna of this era. From the Killdozer, to the experimental Blackfield Aresenal, R&D is responsible for the creation of the most essential assets the Idaho Cell has. Farbrication Located directly above the Research and Development center, Fabrication is responsible for the manufacuture and matiance of all of the Idaho Cells weapons and gear, as well as the creation of parts that keep the base functional. Fabrication creates anything the techs in R&D dream up, and as such are the backbone of the Idaho Cells ability to function. Barracks A, B, C and D The Barracks house all of the bases millitary personnel, and are stratigically located near the armories for rapid deployment of the troops. Barracks A and B house the standard front-line fighters of the cell, while the elite special operations and spy units are housed in Barrack C. Barrack D was lost during the Reactor C meltdown, and now houses suriving Ghoul personnel as they fight for their lives against their former comrades. Armories A, B, C, and D Living Quarters A, B, and C The housing for all of the bases non-combat personnel, Quarters A are reserved for the scientists and researchers of Research and Development, while B is home to regular matiance and fabrication workers. C was also ment for regular personnel but is now in the Red Zone and home to Ghouls. Mess Halls A and B Mess Hall A serves meals around the clock to the bases never ending shifts of personnel, utilizing recycled protine packs and recycled water. Meanwhile Mess Hall B has become part of the Red Zone, and provides its Ghoul inhabitants with whatever they can scrounge up, as the human occupants have long since cut off water and power to that section. Operations (a.k.a Ops, Command or the War Room) The nerve center of the base and home to the Major and his staff, Operations is where all the decisions are made and missions approved. Command also moniters all active units in the field from this room, and provides on the fly orders to them via coded transmissions and top secret radio frequencies. Officers Quarters Located on the same level as the War Room, all of the bases high ranking officers live in these modistly furinshed quarters. Reciving little to no beneifts above what their rank and file underlings recive, the Officers Quarters only luxiries are a personal sink, shower, and toilet, as well as a personal termial. Training and Conditioning Center (a.k.a The Meat Grindier) Here, one floor above the Resarch and Development, the soilders and spies of the Idaho Cell train and condition themselves for the field in countless simulators and live fire drills. Weather one needs to sharpen their ranged or hand to hand combat skills, or needs to famileraize themselves with the habits of a certain target (whose perosnality profile will be uploaded to nearly 99.9% accuracy from intel taken in the field) the Training and Conditioning Center has such tools at its disposal. Generaitor Rooms A, B, and C Three powerful neuclear generaitors have kept Fort Perpetual operational for well over two hundred years now, and have been painstakingly maintained for just as long. A and B are both running at optimal capacity, while C, having catastrophically burned out a century ago, has left an entire section of the base, dubbed the Red Zone, soaked in deadly radiation. Government Fort Perpetual has been run by the Enclave Millitary Establishment since day one, and has been under the strict chain of command for well over two hundred years, pursuing the goal of American resurgance and the destruction of all other factions vieing for power in the wasteland. Currently there are two groups residing in Fort Perpetual, the Idaho Cell, and the Ghoulified suriviors of the Red Zone. Enclave Controlled Levels Commaned by Major Blackfield and his loyalist Enclave forces, the Upper and Mid levels of the base work tirelessly to bring the Idaho Cell closer to its goal. Experimental programs to increse manpower, reclaim lost areas in the Red Zone and beyond, and to support all current in field operations are constantly on the move to achive their varied aims. The Red Zone Bathed in radiation and death, the Red Zone is a warzone within Fort Perpetual, where ghoul suriviors fight for their very lives against their former brothers-in-arms. Led by a Lost Sections Various outter sections of the base have been lost over time, either closed off to save power and rescources, or because they were overrun by outside elements. Slowly but surely the Idaho Cell have been recapturing and securing the long lost corridors, and using the materials in them to further their goals. It is possible for would-be infiltratiors to use these sections to gain access to the inner portions of the base but such and act is not without extreme danger, both from the occupants of the main base, and the things that drove them out of the section used to gain entrance. Millitary Weapons/Technology Category:Places Category:T42